The present disclosure generally relates to the area of sports such as skiing and snowboarding, and more particularly, relates to a riser or riser plate for a recreational board. The concept of a riser for spacing a binding from a rider-support surface of a recreational board, such as a snowboard, for example, is not new to snowboarding. The riser is mounted directly to the upper surface of the snowboard via a pre-placed mounting hole pattern in the snowboard and the binding is secured to the riser. However, typical risers are simple plastic disks designed to solve the problem of a rider's toes or heel dragging in the snow when the snowboard is tipped on edge. When a rider's foot is elevated off the surface of the snowboard, the likelihood of boot drag is reduced. It is also known to employ shock absorbers to improve the comfort of the snowboarder. Without shock absorbers, irregularities in the slopes can subject the snowboard to shocks and vibrations which are transmitted directly to the snowboarder. This can cause discomfort and fatigue which can lead to accidents.